Virtual machine systems that run a plurality of virtual machines (VMs) by controlling allocation of hardware resources to the virtual machines using a hypervisor have been developed. In virtual machine systems, an application program is executed by a guest operating system (OS) of each of the virtual machines.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-225655 describes a virtual machine system that calculates the number of measurement times to be scheduled during a period of time during which a central processing unit (CPU) is not allocated to a logical partition. In addition, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-003057 describes a technique in which if an application program is executed by an OS, the ID of a process executed by the application program is compared with the ID of a process of the application program to be measured. Furthermore, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-139702 describes a technique to allocate, to a first process executed by a first guest OS, a physical private area and a virtual private area having addresses that differ from those of a physical private area and a virtual private area used by a second process executed by a second guest OS.